Ben 10 Alien Force: Rise of the Alters
by Green Gallant
Summary: s-CRY-ed crossover. Kyoji Mujo a murderous psychopath with the power to absorb others has crosed the dimensional divide into our world. Now the Alien Force must team up with two unlikely allies to stop him from world domination.


_Author's Note: All right I'm back with my first new story of the year 2010 and the new decade. You may have noticed that I've done quite a few Ben 10 Alien Force crossover fics this one being my fifth one. This idea came to me last night after watching the latest episode and deals with a crosover of one of my favorite animes S-CRY-ED. Which was on Adult Swim a few years back. The series deals with people gaining powers after an enviromental disaster called The Great Uprising changed the geopolitical landscape of Japan giving a small group of people the ability to transmute matter. The series then revolces around a group of outsiders and the law enforcement organization that is trying to control the land alongside other conflicts. This takes place towards the end of S-CRY-ED and spills into the Ben 10 world. Hope you guys enjoy it. _

**Ben 10 Alien Force/s-CRY-ed: Rise of the Alters**

On a parallel world a battle between two factions has reached its climax. A man by the name of Kyouji Mujo has become insane with power. Armed with the special ability to transmute matter down to its molecular level now desires the full power of an extradimensional realm known to them as 'The Other Side' so that he can reign supreme. The battle for this power has forced rival factions to team together in order to stop him. A group of people with alchemic powers simular to Mujo called Alters are all that stand in the way between him and total domination. Many casualities have been lost on both sides while fighting Mujo and now comes down to one final battle.

A small man with long white hair in a black suit and green shades smiled wickedly as he stood on the threshold of the Other Side. The man in question was Mujo who had now gained power over the Other Side as well as its avatar, The Black Knight. With most of the opposition killed, the madman faced down the last two remaining fighters. Both teenagers, one a guy with spikey red hair dressed in a gray tracksuit with one sleeve and a burgandy shirt underneath. And the other with green hair dressed in a dark blue and white trenchcoat uniform.

"It's over Mujo!" said the green haired teen.

"Your going to pay for all that you've done!" shouted the redhead.

"Dont you guys get it? In here I am invincible. The Other Side is mine to command and in here _I _am God! And with the power of the Black Knight at my disposal you shall die like the others before you." he said drunk with power.

"Your going to pay for that remark." said the green haired boy.

"Our friends didnt die in vain and we're going to show you!" said the red.

"Then show me. Show me your Alter power!" he said with an insane smile.

"Let's do it." said the red haired boy.

"Right." said his partner.

"Kazuma of the Shell Bullet!" yelled the redhead.

"Ryuhou of HOLY!" said the green haired one.

Mujo simply smirked as he awaited their transformations. Kazuma yelled as his right arm started to change and divided into three sections along the length of his arm before bands of light brought it back together in the form of red and gold armor. At the same time three steel red fins appeared on his right shoulderblade completing his transformation.

"Zetsuei." Ryuhou said calmly as a small white humanoid figure appeared next to him.

The figure was around the same size as him and seemed to be wearing some sort of straightjacket. A metal plate covering the right half of its face slid back revealing itself. The Alter then underwent a second transformation freeing its arms from the straightjacket allowing it mobility along with long metal violet ribbons slinking out of its back. Mujo smiled and centered his gaze on the android that stood next to Ryuhou as well as Kazuma.

"You know that form wont be enough." Ryuhou told his partner.

"Just shut up I know what I'm doing. And you know I can same the same thing." Kazuma shot back.

"Even now you two still cant manage to get along. Very well then I'll make it short and painful for the both of you." Kyouji said in an even tone.

"Yeah dont kid yourself Mujo!" Kazuma said confident.

"It makes no difference to me how you want to go. After all death comes for all of us eventually." he said.

"Isnt that true?" said Ryuhou.

"Get ready to get yours Mujo!" Kazuma told him.

"Then what are you waiting for?" he asked.

"This." Kazuma said stretching out his arm and began asborbing the power from the portal behind Mujo. An action that flabbergasted him.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled.

"Your not the only one that's been in contact with the Black Knight. All I need is one shot and its bye-bye Mujo." he said powering up.

"No you cant!" he said enraged.

"Just try and stop me." Kazuma smiled.

"Kazuma dont!" Ryuhou warned. Mujo snapped as Kazuma drew back his fist ready to attack.

"I am all powerful! You cant defeat me!" he spat. A burst of power exploded from Kazuma's back and propelled him forward.

"Just watch me!" he yelled.

"Kazuma!" Ryuhou yelled and started after him.

Mujo stood frozen with a look of terror on his face before he finally acted. The madman screamed as he threw up his arm and activated his power. Kazuma collided with the villian punching him as hard as he could warping reality itself in a brief instant. Ryuhou grabbed his ankle as the three were drawn into the Other Side with the Black Knight being pulled in as well. Mujo yelled as they passed through the psychidelic barrier between worlds and across the great divide. In our own world a portal ripped open the night sky over Bellwood creating a defeaning boom throughout the city. The noise instantly roused Gwen Tennyson out of bed as it did Ben and Kevin from their respective homes. Lights flicked on all over town as Gwen rushed to her window, and hurried to get dressed. A few minutes later Kevin pulled up to Gwen's house and opened the passenger door as she raced towards him.

"Get in." he said.

Shutting the door the tires squeal as they raced towards the scene on the other side of town.

"What about Ben?" she asked.

"Already on it." Ben said from her Plumber badge. Overhead Ben raced to the scene as Jetray.

"Any idea what it is?" asked Gwen.

"No clue but whatever it is it cant be good." said Ben.

In the woods on the outskirt of the city the three Alter users lay scattered across the damaged terrain with Mujo laying face down. The villain got to his feet a moment later and looked around.

"What is this? Is this...the Other Side?" he said aloud.

At that same time Kazuma and Ryouhou struggled to get up. The armor plating covering Kazuma's arm shattered as he tried to get up. Leaving a pale red covering with the metal bands that held his arm together during the transformation along with his altered hand and jagged fingertips.

"Your going to pay for this." Mujo growled.

"Damn it Kazuma what the hell did you do?" Ryouhou groaned as he tried to get up.

"Oh sure blame this all on me!" Kazuma yelled back.

"No matter I shall conquor this world as well." Mujo said getting up.

"Over my dead body!" yelled Kazuma.

"That can be easily arranged." growled Mujo.

"It came from over here!" Ben said not far from them.

Mujo grit his teeth as he looked up as did Kazuma and Ryouhou. The rouge businessman turned his attention to the two Alter users and opted to retreat.

"We will meet again." he said between his teeth and teleported out with the Black Knight.

After he was gone Kazuma finally powered down as did Ryouhou as his Alter vanished as well. A few seconds later a flashlight could be seen through the woods as Ben, Kevin and Gwen came upon them.

"Come on its over here!" yelled Ben.

_Author's Note: All right well that's all for now. What'd you think of that. I'm not sure how many readers have actually seen s-CRY-ed. But it was one of my fave animes from a few years back. I do intend to continue this. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
